


Tai Chi before Detention

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: I hope people find it, Melinda teaches english lit, Not Another Happy Ending reference, Phil teaches history, Philinda Education AU, Providence High School, also all the 'kids' are students, because I love Raina, even Raina, hopefully people like this, it was funny in the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Philinda Education AU Challenge I did this summer. Phil walks in on Melinda doing Tai Chi before supervising detention</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tai Chi before Detention

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote in the Philinda Education AU Challenge over the summer, and decided to post it up here now for all to see. It's a little short because I was a bit late on the deadline, but I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> (Also, there's a Not Another Happy Ending reference in this, so if you find it, you get cookies and kudos and hugs for an amazing person!)

"Have a good day," Phil Coulson shouted over the din of the students packing up their backpacks. "And don't forget the essay. Important developments in science and military during World War II. Due Monday, and I don't want to see papers that look like they've been done in the last five minutes before you turn them in."

"Do we get extra credit if we mention Captain America?" someone asked amid various groans of other students. "Or an extra day to work on it?"

Phil fought the urge to smile. Deep down, he wanted to agree. But he shouldn't let his personal interests conflict with the important assignment. The essay was, after all, worth a lot points, and could easily raise and lower grades by a whole letter. He shook his head. "Nope, and it's still due Monday."

A louder groan rose up from the students in his seventh hour U.S. History class. But luckily he wasn't despised for it, as they still said good-bye to him as they filed out of the classroom. The last one to leave was Lance Hunter, who stopped at the doorway.

"See you at detention, Mr. Coulson," he said, giving him a nod before sauntering out of the classroom.

Detention. Crap, it was Friday.

It was now Phil's turn to groan. He buried his head in his hands, pushing his glasses up as he rubbed his eyes. The last class of the day had been going so well that he had forgotten he had detention duty. Looking over at his computer, Phil minimized the PowerPoint and found a new email of the detention list that had been sent out to the teachers supervising detention.

The list today appeared to have a few familiar faces and their reasons for ending up in detention.

Grant Ward- Fighting with another student. (Phil was willing to bet that the student had been picking on Grant's younger brother. He wasn't deaf to the whispers and gossip in the hallways.)

Skye Johnson, who also happened to be Phil's niece- You know damn well why. (Phil knew that Principal Nick Fury had written that line. Skye had hacked into the faculty network and changed all the backgrounds to a picture of Fury's head photoshopped onto a tutu. Fury had not been amused. Phil had.)

Lance Hunter and Barbara Morse- Fighting in the hallway during classes. (Phil wasn't sure why they were there in the first place, but hoped his suspicion about it wasn't true.)

Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz, and Raina Flores- Ignoring teacher instructions and consequently causing a fire. (Phil now realized why there had been a sudden fire drill before lunch.)

Alphonso Mackenzie and Antoine Triplett- Starting a food fight in the cafeteria.

Phil exited out of the email. At least he would have Melinda May with him. He doubted that he would have been able to keep all the kids there for the entire duration of their detention without her. She taught English Literature for Providence High School, and was the stuff of legends for the students. A lot of them looked up to her as a role model, and Phil approved of their opinion. He had known her since they'd started teaching the same year at Providence, and had a crush on her for just as long.

With no class to teach eighth hour and no desire to stay alone in his classroom, Phil made up his mind to go to the detention room a bit earlier than normal. He wouldn't have to deal with the mob that wanted to get out at the end of the day either if he went now too. Putting a stack of papers to grade in his satchel, Phil slung it over his shoulder and left his classroom.

When he reached the detention room, the door was shut, but the light inside looked to be on. Frowning, Phil pushed it open. As he entered, he wished he'd been a gentleman and knocked first, especially considering Melinda May was standing on a yoga mat at the front of the room, wearing only gym shorts and a sports bra.

"I'm-I'm sorry," he stuttered as she turned toward him. "I should have knocked. I was just coming down early to grade some papers. I didn't expect to see anyone in here."

Melinda May was famous for her ice-cold stares that could make even the most rebellious of students turn meek and fearful. However, her current expression was nothing like that. In fact, she was smiling gently at him.

"It's fine, Phil," she reassured him, dropping her arms to her sides. "I'd only just begun."

"Oh, okay then," Phil nodded. "What were you doing? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Tai Chi," answered Melinda. "It relaxes me. I had a very rough day teaching the students about Shakespeare. I had to continually tell them that he never stayed in New York. After the last class left, I felt I needed to unwind a little."

"Do you think you can teach me?" Phil asked, slightly curious about it.

Melinda smiled at him. "It depends if you're willing to pay my fee."

"And what would that be?"

"Coffee at the shop two blocks over. Just you and me."

Phil returned her smile. "You hate coffee," he teased, setting his bag down on one of the empty desks.

"I'll order a tea then," she replied. "What do you think?"

Phil nodded. "I accept your offer, which I have been meaning to make for a long time."

"I know," Melinda stepped over, providing a space for him to occupy. "Now stand beside me, and do as I do. You'll catch on easy."

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts! And tell me if you got the reference!


End file.
